In The Enchanted Garden
by Hwarangwai
Summary: Two Childhood friends separated through circumstances and reunited through yet another circumstances, Akara Hanaraki a girl who is always bullied all the time when chance was given meets Tyka Hiwamiya whom she thought was a boy who saved her from her bullies at school, and was separated due to an unavoidable circumstances and few years Later They met once more. For Spring-chan!
1. Chapter 1

**In The Enchanted Garden**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!

**Special Thanks to: **SapphireSpade for letting me borrow Hanaraki Akara (Her OC) to appear in my story.

**NOTE: **Don't mind if I use some songs you are familiar with, Okay? And oh! If you be good I could Enter your OC. **And this is an Alternate Universe Fanfic.**

**Summary:** Two Childhood friends separated through circumstances and reunited through yet another circumstances, Akara Hanaraki a girl who is always bullied all the time when chance was given meets Tyka Hiwamiya whom she thought was a boy who saved her from her bullies at school, and was separated due to an unavoidable circumstances and few years Later They met once more.

**Pairings: **

**Kirino x Akara x Riven (Tyka)**

**Tsurugi x Tyka**

**Ulrich x Luciana **

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 1: CHILDHOOD**

**MEMORIES**

**[-YEAR - 2014 - OF - JANUARY - 2-]**

It was the night before the arrival of the plane from Italy to Japan, a girl with long Navy Blue hair sat near the window watching the starry sky of the night.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" a girl with Dark Auburn hair asked.

"Hm?" the Navy Blue Haired girl glanced at her companion glancing at her. "Should you be sleeping as well?"

The Auburn haired one just chuckled.

"I rest enough, beside I had slept since this morning." She answered. "You should sleep."

The Navy Blue Haired one gave her dark haired companion a look.

"I Am not gonna do anything to you in your sleep, you should know that." The Teen said reaching for a magazine.

The Navy Blue haired one huffed and just closed her eyes.

"Have a nice dream Ty-chan." The Dark Haired teen muttered.

The teen just huffed and closed her eyes…the night was long Tyka woke up, she knew she can't sleep well on her return to japan, she guessed that her memories of the place are rising up again.

**[-Tyka's Flashback-]**

It was sunset she was just walking through the park until…

"Please don't!" a muffled cry erupted from a distance of the park.

Even though it's muffled she was able to hear it and she went to track the distress call. Once she reached the other side of the park she saw two older boys and one is a frail looking red haired girl the other was her elementary classmate and the other one is from the other section and by the looks of it the boys enjoying tormenting the poor girl. She just stayed where she was to listen to the conversation whilst staying out of sight.

"You're a feisty one, eh?" The older boy said angrily and brought his hand up and.

PLAK!

He slapped the already frightened Frail Red haired girl.

"I can make your stay at school very unpleasant, if I want to…" The Boy said while the other boy was snickering. "If I were you, I'd keep my Mouth Shut!"

The Frail Red haired girl looked away. It's time for her (Tyka) to intervene.

"I didn't think people here at Inazuma Town liked picking on weaker and defenseless people." She said coldly.

The older Boy looked around and was met with a plastic cup of water with a 'SPLASH!'

"! GRRRRR!" The older Boy growled and faced the new kid which was Tyka his classmate. "Who do you think you are? This isn't the way to treat a student older than you."

"Oh? How then?" She huffed in defiance.

The Red haired girl looked at her savior in surprise, The Boy might be an older one but her savior has a power over 'his' fellow students and 'he' could order them to beat his friend!

"Why you little pest!" The older Boy snarled and lunged at the new kid, but before he could even land a punch, She kick reached the older Boy's gut and send him flying.

"!"the Red Haired Girl watched in surprise as the New Kid just beat the crap out of the Older Boy, but what shocked them is that how the new kid's eyes glowed brighter and yanked the older boy's hair up to make the boy look at 'him'.

"Bother any weaker students again and I'll make your life here in Inazuma Town Hell, Got it." 'He' threatened and smacked the Older Boy's head to the ground.

The boy was out cold in an instant. Then She (Tyka) knelt in front of the Frail Girl.

"You Okay?" She asked.

"Uh…yeah, but I think I sprained my Ankle." The Red Haired Girl answered.

"Why? Was it really that retard's fault?" She asked.

"Kinda, he pushed me pretty hard." The younger girl answered smiling shyly. "By the way I'm Akara…Hanaraki Akara. What's yours?"

"!" She was surprised no one had ever smiled at her like that aside from her cousins, so she smiled back at the other girl. "Tyka…Tyka 'Rivi' Hiwamiya."

"Should I take you home?" She asks.

Akara think about it. On one hand, she saw what her savior did to Derek (The Older Boy Earlier), and she didn't want that to happen to her. On the other hand had he not shown up she (Akara) would've been beaten up by Derek and his boys. Plus, she definitely didn't want to be alone.

**(A/N: Akara thought Tyka was a Boy)**

"Sure," Akara answer, "Thank y-OU!"

Akara was suddenly picked up by 'Him' (Tyka) bridal style.

"I'll carry you," 'He' says pleasantly.

For heroic, 'he' was certainly weird.

"By the way," 'He' speaks, "I really liked that you defended that kid earlier today, da."

"Really?" Akara said in surprise, she saw her savior at school watching her as she called out for a teacher "Oh, that was nothing."

"No, it wasn't. It was quite brave of you."

"Well… thank you," Akara say, blushing.

"You're welcome," 'He' answered.

_**~A YEAR LATER~**_

'He' stands in front of 'his' best friend since Elementary, Hanaraki Akara. Looking down at her feet 'he' waits for her to react to the news.

"Y-You're moving?" Akara asks in disbelief. All 'he' could manage is a short nod to confirm. "When?"

"Today," 'He' manage to whisper out.

"Where?" Akara asks still asking one word questions.

"Italy," 'He' told the Redhead still staring at her shoes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Akara asks. She looked up at 'him' to see her eyes filled with hurt and abandonment.

"I didn't want you to leave me," Akara choke out a little louder than before. "I don't want you to hate me for..." Akara gently cup the side of 'his' (Tyka) face and capture 'his' lips with her's. 'He' stands in shock as Akara do the thing she only dreamed of. Before 'He' can react Akara pull away, both of their faces bright red in embarrassment. "... I really like you."

"Tyka! Come on! It's time to go!" Tyka's Uncle calls from the car and 'He' rush off to said car.

"Bye!" 'He' calls out the window waving at all 'his' friends. Akara is the only one not waving as her hand is gently touching her lips thinking in shock that she kissed her best friend. 'His' car soon disappears down the road along with the moving trucks and only then does 'He' start to cry because 'he' had realized that 'he' may never see Akara again.

**[-END Flashback-]**

The Plane to Japan Landed at exact 12:00 noon in Inazuma City, 4 figures had come out of the airport to the city.

"Here we are…Inazuma Town." Sigfrid Fia's Fiancé said.

Tyka walked past him as she head to the exit.

"Then let's get to work." She said.

Fia put a hand on her shoulders.

"Relax Ty-chan, we should rest for a while there's no need to rush things." She said cheerfully.

The Navy Haired Girl glanced at her for a moment as if not convinced at all.

"Fia is right, we shouldn't rush things Grandpa Aldrich and Grandpa Velente didn't gave us time limit so we're free to do what we want as long as we do our job." Loretta said flatly trying not to argue with her serious cousin.

"Yeah, let's have some fun." Toni Loretta's Fiancé said with toothy grin.

"Rosario and zhe ozers could vait for our arrival." Ulrich said which Luciana agreed to her German Fiancé.

Tyka just huffed and went along with her friends, the 5 just enjoyed shopping, while Tyka huffed and just shop for her own personal needs, while trying on some clothes.

"Ty-chan, what took you so long?" Fia whined and entered the dressing room.

There was numbers of Italian curses came out of Tyka's mouth and kicked Fia out of the dressing room. Sigfrid came over her and helped her up.

"Vhat did you do zhis time?" He asked.

Tyka came out from the dressing room with sorts of clothes in her arms, Sigfrid and the others saw her glared at Fia.

"Let's pay our items up and go home…I still need to prepare for school tomorrow." Tyka huffed and headed to the cashier whom she swore winked at her. _'For Christ sake! What happened here while I'm away!?'_

**[-Hiwamiya Manor-]**

"Do you have your Books?"

"Yes Itoko-san."

"Your Uniform?"

"Yes Itoko-san."

"Your Phone?"

"Yes Itoko-san."

Stephano Grinned mischievously and it didn't go unnoticed by the two Oldest people in the House, Aldrich and Valente, The two older men looked up from their News Papers.

"Your Girlfriend?"

"Yes Itoko-sa-WHAT?"

There was silence…

Then Gales of laughter…

"ITOKO-SAN!" Tyka howled enough to shake the house she was so embarrassed.

The laughter quiet down a bit…

"What's going on?" A gruff voice asked from the door.

Everyone turned to the door and saw a rather gruff looking Russi.

"Stephano-kun, stop teasing Tyka and get your job done." He huffed.

"Maa, Russi-kun there's no need to be so mean to Stephano-san." Fiaba smiled trying to calm her Boyfriend down.

Russi huffed annoyed…

"Whatever…" He huffed and left the room.

Fiaba followed her Boyfriend wherever the other goes.

"I swear Russitaria acts more matured than we are." Nocte said.

Valente just chuckled and Aldrich just rolled his eyes and went back reading his newspaper.

"That's because you guys act more immaturely than our little cousins and their Fiances are." Rosario said as he heads for his room to study for his exam with his German GF Monica.

"HEY! / I Resent that." Stephano and Nocte hissed after their cousin.

Valente just gave them a chuckle.

"It's getting late Tyka, You have to go to bed now." Aldrich Smooth and Deep voice said at the drowsy girl at the table beside him.

The Younger one nodded and went to her, Russi and Fiaba Shared room.

**~Tyka's Shared Room~**

Tyka entered the room and saw her Two Auburn Haired roommates flat on their stomachs while reading books, four set of eyes looked at her as she enters and flop down on her own bed.

"Finally going to see your girlfriend tomorrow, da?" Russi asked with a coy grin.

Tyka Blushed and squeaked at Russi's remark…

"Russ! That girl is not my girlfriend!" She protested.

The older Auburn Head rested his chin on his hand and dropped the book on the pillow.

"Really Now?" He began.

"YES!" Tyka Huffed.

"Are you sure about that?" Russi asked with a mischievous grin.

"What do you mean?" Tyka asked innocently.

"The way you reacted on what Stephano-kun said earlier about The girl who kissed you before you left Inazuma Town." Fiaba, Fia's Twin sister Joined in.

"Oh Please! I don't even know if we would ever meet again…she's way too far from here and besides there are lots of schools here so don't be too sure about me meeting her." Tyka said flatly.

"Oh brother, she's not that far you know, try to talk to her when you meet her, da." Russi suggested.

Tyka Gave a miserable groan.

"I don't even know if we could remember each other, we were young back then so maybe she had forgotten about me." she sighed.

"That's your problem, you're too shy for your own good and reason out to escape, and you need to lay that off." Fiaba said.

"Easy for you to say!" Tyka huffed and puffing her cheeks…

The two auburn heads chuckled, then by the door is the Grandpa of the Germanic Siblings stood.

"Ahem! Should you three be sleeping by now?" Aldreich said in an almost fatherly tone.

The three scampered to their own beds and ducked on their blankets for cover. These actions made the older German man chuckle. Aldrich turned off the lights and closed the door and leaves the little ones to sleep. Tyka however was still awake and she was looking at the locket that contains the photo of a little girl with Red Hair and shining Violet Eyes…

"_Where are you…Aka-chan…?" _She murmured and fell asleep.

**[-Somewhere in Inazuma Town-]**

A Girl with red hair and shining Violet eyes sat up from her bed and looked up from the window to the starry night sky to the direction of the Hiwamiya mansion in the Hill…

"_I thought I heard Ty-kun's voice…" _She murmured and took out her locket that contains the photo of a young Navy Haired kid with incandescent Amber Colored eyes.

She smiled at the thought of her childhood hero…

"_I really missed you…Ty-kun…I wish you were here…"_

Unknown to her that her wish will come true tomorrow with just a little bit of a twist…

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Well…I hope you don't mind the oddity of the story…since Spring-chan asked me about the story between Tyka and Akara…so here it is…and don't mind if Wai-chan is posting my story…**

**The thing here in the story is that Tyka is Akara-chan's childhood hero whom she thought Tyka was a boy, but originally Tyka is a Girl she just doesn't tell Akara that she was a Girl…she would've told her sooner but she had to go away and didn't have time to tell Akara the truth…**

**The plot in this story is that…Tyka had to dress up as someone else (***_**Cough**__**Riven**__**Cough**_***) and had planned to put Akara's Attention to someone else rather than Her (Tyka), her plan was well made as A Certain Pinkette (***_**Cough**__**Kirino**__**Cough**_***) had a crush on Akara, Tyka had to make sure Akara is safe with having a relationship with the pinkette, and her plan also Backfired to make things worst…Tyka caught the eyes of one Kyousuke Tsurugi who was observing all the time and had a suspicions that Riven was Tyka and was planning to unfold it for himself. It'll be chaotic.**

**I warn you that the story had a bit of a Yaoi (***_**Cough**__**TsurugixRiven[Tyka]**__**Cough**_***) and a little Soft Yuri (***_**Cough**__**TykaxAkara**__**Cough**_***)…And some pinches of bullying…**

**So with these Twists I have deeper plans between Akara and Tyka so please wait patiently for more chapters…**

**Yours Truly,**

**Astral**


	2. Chapter 2

**In The Enchanted Garden**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 2: Of Bullying and Saving**

**~Meanwhile in Hiwamiya Manor~**

Tyka was talking to her Italian Grandpa Valente.

"Are you sure about the school of your choice?" The older man asked.

"Yes, I'm fine with it…besides I'll be more in peace if I'm in there unlike in the last school I attended where you have to look out and stay alert just to live and not be killed." Tyka said.

The Older Brunette man sighed, since he's the acting father even if the young Girl is on her mother's side he still has to take good care and protect his little one as he promise to her deceased Family.

"Very well, this is your last school transfer if anything happens to you I will be strict on my promise and will home school you. Am I Clear?" He asked sternly.

"Understood Grandpa..." Tyka answered.

"Prepare your things and call down your friends and cousins, I'll drive you five to school." Valente said flatly.

The older man stood up and made a call to Raimon…Tyka went to her shared room and called out her cousins and friends.

"Fia, Fiaba, Russi, Sigfrid…are you guys ready, Grandpa had informed the Principal in Raimon on our arrival, and we're going there today." Tyka called out.

No answer, she shrugged and opened the door when she was inside her eyes widened a bit. There in front of her, Fiaba and Russi are tied to each other with the ball of yarn and floundering around in an attempt to break free, Sigfrid and Fia were nowhere to be seen and the Navy Blue haired teen had only one idea where the two second years went to…the closet. Tyka sauntered to the closet and opened it up just in cue Sigfrid and Fia tripped over when they were about to ram the door open only to crash land on the younger teen, and there was a snap of threads and a yell of.

"FREEDOM!" The Auburn and Silver Haired second years cried out…

Just then Nocte the other Auburn Head sauntered in.

"Oh My Fia, Sigfrid! I never knew two like _That_!" He smiled light heartedly.

Fia crawled off of her young cousin and looked at the other man, then to her fiancé.

"No We're not." They mumbled while their cheeks are red.

Tyka stood up from her previous position and looked up at her light hearted cousin.

"What is it you need Cousin Nocte?" He asked flatly.

The older auburn head smiled.

"Grandpa Valente is calling you five down stairs, he'll drive you to school." He said. "And Oh! Beware of fangirls Ty-chan."

The five raced down stairs and went to the car. So while on the road.

"Tyka, Aldrich and I will be off the country for a while for business matters, can you handle things in the house while we are away?" Grandpa Valente asked as he drives.

"It's fine, Fiaba, Russi and Fia and the others are with me…there is no problem, so how long are you and Grandpa Aldrich be away?" The younger Navy Blue head asked.

"About a month or so…so you better take good care of everything here while we are away, the Restaurant and the Resort I mean." Grandpa Valente informed.

"Right, I'll handle it, no problem." Tyka answered.

"Good." Grandpa Valente answered and parked the car right in front of the school gate of Raimon.

The five marched out of the car and stayed for a moment.

"If you need anything just call me alright, Ty?" The Brunette Haired man asked not even looking outside.

"Yes." The younger one answered and walked in the gate as the car move away from sight.

While walking towards their room, Tyka noticed a Red haired girl whom she swore she recognized before running towards her friends.

"Tyka-chan…" Fiaba called out.

"Sorry, let's get moving." Tyka answered automatically and headed to their room.

**-AKARA'S POV-**

Dark clouds started to slowly roll in as she swung on the rusty old swing at her neighborhood park. She really did not feel like going home just yet, so her pink school backpack rested against a nearby tree. School... The place she really wished she didn't have to go to anymore. Maybe she could convince her brother into sending her to a private school.

_**~~Flashblack~~**_

"Why do you even come to school, you don't have any friends so why bother."

"You don't fit in here, go away!"

"No wonder why no one likes you, you're such a freak."

"Akara's such a loser!"

"I bet you she's never had a first kiss, let alone a boyfriend."

"Who would want to date that?"

"Ew! Gross!"

She tried her hardest not to start crying in front of all the people in her school that were laughing at her, which was pretty much everyone except for the Soccer Team. She pushed past all the people and quickly walked towards her next class.

_**~~END FLASHBACK~~**_

"Alright children be quiet before I begin the class I'd better introduce this new student," Ms. Eva the homeroom teacher chimed. The class quieted down and there where only whispers.

"A new student? I bet you it's a he."

"No it must be a girl!"

"If it is, I hope he's hot!"

"I hope she's hot…!"

Akara rolled her eyes at the people who were whispering. She could care less. She rested her elbow on the desk and rested on her hand, looking out the window. When she woke up this morning, she didn't see her brother around. It kind of worried her. She then heard footsteps coming outside the door. The door opened. Squeals erupted and wolf whistle erupted.

"Oh my gosh! She's gorgeous!"

"Her eyes! It's beautiful!"

"Quiet class!" the teacher shouted. She waited for the room to calm down before speaking again. "The young Mistress here is new in Raimon, so you girls and boys better not get any ideas about hitting on her!"

Though not showing the reaction, Tyka had a sentence in mind.

'_What the Hell!? What really happened to Raimon after I left? And what happened to girl and boy love? Surely Inazuma didn't have a change of Laws liking your own Gender!'_

Then there were angered whispers about the teacher. Something about the new student not being a loser but instead the homeroom teacher was. Ideas of hitting on him, and so on.

"Tell them your name sweetheart, come on don't be shy."

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Tyka Hiwamiya."

Akara's eyes widened. Tyka Hiwamiya? TYKA?! She snapped her head to the front of the classroom. Water brimmed at the edge of her eyes.

It can't be him. Tyka was a boy not a girl, maybe just maybe she had a same name as her childhood hero, so this Tyka is not the Tyka who saved her from the bullies.

"Her accent! I am soo making her my girlfriend!"

"Not if I get her first!"

'_Won't they SHUT UP?!'_ Tyka sighed mentally in annoyance.

"Alright you may sit next to Miss Hanaraki," the teacher smiled sweetly.

"Right!" Tyka answered before nodding and walking to sit on the seat next to the redheaded girl.

"What?! Why next to her?! The slob?!"

"Be Quiet Now! We will start the class…" Miss Eva called out and begins the class.

_**~Timeskip I know too many but oh well~**_

Lunch was over, Akara and Aoi went outside to enjoy their free period, they both walked to a bench ,that was about 30 feet away from the restroom, and sat down. She and Aoi chatted for a bit. "Hold on Aka-chan I need to use the restroom, I'll be as fast as I can." Aoi told her.

"Take your time Aoi. No need to rush." And with that Aoi left her to go to the bathroom.

After a few seconds a shadow was right over her. 'Wow Aoi was fast...' she thought and looked up. It wasn't Aoi...it was her new bully, T.C. Hillary, Derek had already known not to mess with the Redhead in fear of the Navy Haired Kid who nearly sent him to the hospital away or not he learned his lesson.

"Hey lizard! I see you're alone without those friends of yours!"

Tyka happened to pass by (Trying to avoid the Fangirls and fanboys) and was about to turn to the corner when she heard something, she peered at the corner and saw that familiar Redhead and there was another boy with her and he doesn't look friendly.

'Just ignore him Aka-chan, he'll go away.' Akara told herself, looking down.

"Hah, Did Aoi and the other two get so sick of seeing your face they stayed home?"

'Don't listen... He wants you to cry, don't give in...'

"Lizard is all alone... no friends..." T.C. moves close to her ear and whispers, "And no family even your brother is not always there for you."

'H-how did he know...?' Tears started to moisten Akara's Violet eyes. He begins to cackle loudly, him or her not noticing the shadow over behind them.

"I see I struck a nerve. Is little lizard's friends going to support her? OH WAIT I am sorry, I forgot you have no friends." T.C. cackled.

"That would be enough…" addressed an Italian like accented voice. Looking up Akara saw the Navy Haired Girl in her class there. She had this Aristocrat like façade on but... it feels like she is putting out a dangerous aura surrounding her. "And you shouldn't talk to a lady like that, Si? Don't want to end up in a grave?" T.C. gulped loudly looking scared.

"I uh I..." He ran off, like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"You okay?" The Navy Blue Haired Girl asked flatly.

"Yeah I am, thanks for standing up to me, Hiwamiya-chan."

Tyka nodded and headed to any area away from the fangirls and boys…

_**~Timeskip I know too many but oh well~**_

The class ended early for the day, Tyka was with her cousins and their Fiancés, every end of the class she would see the Redheaded girl get bully a lot, Aoi Sorano or whoever she was fending them off.

"Does that girl often get bullied?" Tyka asked pointing the Redheaded girl and Aoi with her thumb.

"Hm?" Fia hummed looking at where her cousin was pointing.

"Yeah, some second years had been talking about it." Luciana answered standing beside Ulrich.

Tyka glanced at her for a moment and took out the books she acquired.

"And no one even tried to put a stop on the bullying? Not even the staffs or the teachers?" she asked pointedly.

"Zhey tried but it von't stop." Ulrich sighed.

Tyka narrowed her eyes and headed for the exit to get to the gate.

"Well…they're not trying hard enough, and it's disappointing if they couldn't even manage to stop this bullying." She stated sternly.

As they reached the school yard, they noticed some Soccer Players gathering at the table not far doing homework when T.C. and his hooligan friends Daniel and Tyler appeared.

"Hey lizard! I see your '_friends_' are back. What did you do to get them back, money?" T.C. sneered, earning laughs from Tyler and Daniel.

"Hey bastard! Leave Akara alone you idiot!" Midori yelled slamming her hand on the table, which made a few people look them.

"Yeah! You have no right to pick on her!" Aoi was just as loud as Midori, making more people glance and stare.

"G-guys calm down..." Akari tried to make them both calm down.

"I-I'm not s-scared of you!" T.C. grinned. Then smirked, "Daniel, the milk." All of Akara's friends looked confused, as did Akara. Daniel quickly reached into his lunch box and grabbed a milk carton out of it. He gave it to T.C, he ripped the carton open and smirked. "Hah, need a little milk, Lizard?" Again they're confused. When suddenly, T.C. poured the milk all over Akara, causing Akara's Violet eyes to widen with shock. The three begin to cackle loudly at her which made Kirino go into frenzy, luckily though Shindou was restraining the fuming pinkette.

As the three cackled loudly, Akara's eyes tears up…

"Ooh! She's gonna cry…" T.C. Cackled even more along with his friends…

At the pathway Fiaba, Fia, and Luciana covered their mouths in shock.

"Oh My!" Luciana whispered.

"That was uncalled for!" Fiaba stated as Fia nodded in agreement.

Russi was emitting an evil aura at the harsh treatment, Ulrich and Sigfrid glared at the laughing trio. But they were broke out of their reverie when Tyka snapped her finger, and the three male teens were behind her, Fia and her siblings knew Tyka had some disciplining to do…and it's always bad news for the bullies, every bullies on Tyka's last school in Italy had learned the hard way and never tried to bully ever again. Sigfrid, Ulrich, and Russi followed the young Mistress towards the group.

Back at Akara and her friends, Aoi quickly made his way to Akara and got her to stand up.

"Come Aka-chan, let's get you to the office and get you cleaned" Aoi spoke soothingly.

"Being babied again~! Does little orphan need a mommy to run to…OH WAIT you don't have a Mother~! Sorry…" T.C. Laughed cruelly with his friends.

Akara sobbed at that, Aoi was about to speak up, but…

"Haven't I told you that's not a way to treat a Lady?" A very familiar cold voice called out from behind.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" T.C answered back tauntingly turning to the girl whom he encountered earlier.

There were countless of gasps in the area and a _'Now he had signed his death warrant.' _The familiar voice of Derek who stopped bullying Akara…Tyka chuckled at that…

"It seems we have a very good disciplining to do boys…" She called out and snapped her fingers calling out to her male friends.

Russi, Ulrich and Sigfrid stood behind her leering dangerously at T.C, and his hooligans.

"Vell…permission is given, Bruder…" Sigfrid said smirking as he cracks his knuckles.

"Ja, Orders are Orders after all…zhese gentlemen should be taught not to hurt the Ladies, right, Bruder…?" Ulrich said as he leers at T.C. who was now close to wetting his pants.

"And you despicably talked back to our friend~!" Russi chimed while emitting such evil aura.

Each of them chose their target and dragged them at the back of the school, they protesting, pleading pathetically and begging to not hurt them…once they were gone, Tyka sighed.

"Men…" she muttered and glanced at the surprised group.

It's just like time stopped between the two when their eyes meet, but screaming from the distant cut them off. Tyka shook her head and walked off towards her Cousins who were standing at the shed.

"Why did she help me…?" Akara asked no one in particular, through experience rich kids often bullies the poorer and weaker ones, but her classmate Tyka was different, she's a rich kid and she just did the opposite, she's not a spoiled kid or anything like other rich kid does, she acts more gallant than anyone.

Akara couldn't help but blush.

'_What are these feelings I get?' _

She glanced at the Navy Haired girl at the shed and blushed before heading to the Nurse's office.

At the shed.

"She was glancing at you…" Fiaba stated.

"I know…" Tyka chuckled.

"You seem to be okay with her…don't tell me she's that girl you met before." Luciana asked teasingly.

"Don't start that again…" Tyka bristled…

And there were numerous of 'KYAAA~!' in the area and a vein popped in Tyka's forehead.

'_What's wrong with these girls!'_

Fiaba and Luciana were laughing their asses off when they saw Tyka's brow twitched in annoyance, Fia laughed nervously not wanting to earn the wrath of her Japanese Cousin.

**[-Hanaraki Residence-]**

"Akara-chan? What is this I heard about you being bullied at school and what are you doing?" Akoro asked as he enters the living room.

There she saw his little sister arranging some Dark Pink Roses.

"Ah! It's nothing nii-san…I'm fine…" Akara smiled cheerfully.

"Well…for someone who is always bullied you are cheerful…did something happen?" Akoro asked curiously.

"Un…the new kid saved me from T.C. and his crew at school and I want to thank her for helping me." Akara said and blushed at the thought of her Navy Haired Classmate.

Akoro knew that look all too well, it's all happening to girls now a days…and he couldn't blame his younger sister for liking this Classmate of hers, it reminded him of the kid who saved his sister from that Derek Kid…he watched his sister get lost on her own thoughts. He wants his sister to be happy…if Akara is Happy with her Classmate then he should be as well.

**[-Hiwamiya Manor-]**

The manor was in an odd atmosphere that night, Tyka was busy with her homework in each class and finishing it at her office near the mansion's library, down stairs were quite…well chaotic…Rosario and Nocte were at it again yelling their heads off on each other, Stephano as usual getting into trouble with Eli his Fiancée, Ulrich, Sigfrid and Russi are in the Kitchen cooking dinner, Toni was chasing Loretta around the garden again, Fia and Fiaba were trying their newly bought clothes, Monica, Luciana and Fabiana are preparing the table for dinner…Tyka sighed at the noise and put her pen down, she's done with the Homework all thanks to the books and notes she got.

"What a day…" She said stretching up.

She leaned at the backseat and relaxed for a bit…thinking about that red headed girl at school, she stood up from her seat and headed to the balcony of her office and leaned at the railings of the balcony, and looked down at the Town below the hill. She took out her locket and looked at it, then back to the town below and a smile graced her lips unconsciously.

"It's really rare for you to smile like that…thinking about your girlfriend?" Lucio called out by the balcony door.

"What are you doing here Lucio aren't you and Amalia are supposed to be in Italy?" Tyka asked reverting back to her serious looks.

Lucio draped himself over at Tyka earning a grunt.

"Grandpa Valente called yesterday so Amalia and I came here."

"Get off, you're heavy…why are you here in my office really?" Tyka asked sternly.

Lucio chuckled and got off of his favorite cousin.

"Ulrich said dinner's ready…you should come…" He said pulling his cousin out of her office to the dining room.

The night was long they could think and dream of each other all night, seeing each other by tomorrow without recognizing that they were indeed childhood friends…what is more to come for them…?

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


End file.
